Dana's Mining Company
Description A mining company owned and operated by Dana, located in the sunken area in the Eufaula Desert, near Ingall's Mine and Hazardous Ruins. One Treasure Chest contains a Paw Mat. Unlocking After completing the mission Rescue in Ingall's Mine, the mission Dana's Mining Company will become available to help Dana build the mine infrastructure. Delivery Service After the Player Character has completed Dana's Mining Company, Dana will send a letter declaring that ore delivery is now available. The player can order ores and other Mining-related materials to be delivered to the Resource Box next to the Mailbox at their Workshop daily, similar to the Tree Farm. This is done by interacting with the glittering registration book, which is located to the left of the Eufala Desert Dee-Dee stop and is above the sunken area. Dana charges a monthly fee for the service, but the closer the player is with Dana, the lower the cost. The player can opt to pay for a single month at a time, or subscribe for up to four months at one time. Once the full subscription is over, Dana will send a letter in the mail to alert the player. The player can choose the quantity of specific items they want delivered. Each item costs a number of units, and the when ordering more than a certain quantity of any one item, the unit cost per each additional item increases. The maximum quantity of items deliverable can be increased by upgrading the production level of the Tree Farm. Stock The following table shows the ores that can be ordered from . * The Unit Value is the 'cost' to have one sent. * At level one, Dana will allow up to 500 units to ship each day. That amount will double at each level. After a certain quantity of each type of ore is ordered, the Unit Price will increase. (This chart does not reflect those increased prices.) * The Best Item ''column shows the most valuable item that can be made from that ore only using materials obtained from Dana. * The ''Best Sell shows what that item sells for. * The Additional Requirements column shows if that item requires a second ore to make. * Finally, the Value column shows the maximum amount of Gols made per unit. Notes *Based on Unit Value, Manganese Ore can be the most valuable when combined with 4x as many Iron Ore to make Manganese Steel Bars. **Without the Iron Ore, Manganese Ore is only worth 0.25 gol per unit. *Iron Ore is the second most valuable, but doesn't require another ore to make it into Iron Bars. *Copper Ore is the third most valuable and doesn't require another ore to make it into Copper Plates. *All other ores are significantly less valuable. Trivia *The conveyor belt can be ridden up, like an escalator. *Though the quarry has steep walls, they can still be traversed by running up or down them. *Dana's Mine cannot be entered like Ingall's Mine can. Category:Shops